


Act 08

by keiraa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Dystopia, Evil Lucius Malfoy, F/M, Flashbacks, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Dies, Healer Draco Malfoy, Healer Hermione Granger, Hiding, Imprisonment, On the Run, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Voldemort Dies (Harry Potter), dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiraa/pseuds/keiraa
Summary: After the Death Eaters took over, thousands of new laws were brought into the wizarding community. One of those being Act 08. This made mixed-blood relationships and marriages illegal.This made Draco and Hermione's relationship punishable by execution and captivity. So, they ran. They ran for the sake of their love and their lives.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Act 08

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This work will be kind of dark. This will contain torture, self-harm, deaths, and battlefield violence. Reader discretion is advised.  
> This will be a multi-chapter work.  
> I will try to update 1+ times a week. There will be fewer updates in April due to my family moving.

Voldemort had died, just like he was supposed to. Everyone thought it was over, but it wasn't. Harry's back was turned as a dozen Killing curses struck him in the back, stunning him. His girlfriend, Ginny, who he was hugging, screamed as Harry's body slumped into hers.  
  
She had to be dragged from his body.  
  
The Death Eaters were not sure if he was actually dead this time, so they hit him with 50 more Killing curses before leaving his body to rot in the Great Hall.

They proceeded to kill more people. The Death Eaters killed half of the people the stood against them.

Almost everyone.

Everyone who tried to fight back. Everyone who tried to save their loved ones was killed. Left to rot on the grounds of Hogwarts.

At the end of it, the air was thick with the smell of rotting, burning flesh.

Piles of bodies were everywhere.

Those that were alive were going to be enslaved. Forced to do the work of hundreds of Death Eaters.

A new dystopian wizarding world was just within reach.

It was horrible.

It would have been better if Lucius Malfoy hadn't stepped in front of the Death Eaters and claimed his spot as the leader of the "new and improved wizarding world"

His taking the Dark Lord's spot solidified the horror for the only non-Death Eater survivors. It solidified the terror coursing through the veins of many.

"My fellow Death Eaters. It is a sad day for us, as we have lost our beloved leader. What a sad day indeed, but do not fret. I will take his spot, and I will help lead the wizarding world. I will be your new leader. I will lead us to a new and improved wizarding world. When I become too frail to serve as your leader, my son, Draco, will take my spot."

Lucious had been preparing for this his whole life. It was obvious.  
  
There was silence as he gestured to the crowd next to his wife. Instead of his hand showing off Draco, it showed off a scrappy-looking Death Eater who looked just as surprised as Lucius.  
  
Draco was nowhere to be seen.  
  
As soon as Voldemort had died, he ran.  
  
Draco had slipped out of the crowd. There was only one thing that was on his mind.  
  
He had to find Hermione Granger.  
  
He had searched everywhere, tripping over rubble and almost breaking his ankle. His legs burned.

Draco looked in every room he could. His search ended with him being empty-handed. So, he went to the one place he hoped she would not be. The one place he dreaded looking in.  
  
The Great Hall.  
  
That was where the sick, injured, and dead would be kept. That's where nurses would frantically be running around, trying to keep people alive.  
  
When Draco had entered, there were no nurses. Just piles of crumbled stone and seemingly dead people on cots.  
  
It was quiet besides the echoes of his father's voice just outside in the courtyard.  
  
His footsteps rang throughout the Great Hall as he scanned the bodies. His gaze abruptly met a body with bushy, brown hair. It was a girl.  
  
Hermione?  
  
Draco ran. He ran faster than he ever had before. He was begging for her to be alive.  
  
As soon as he got to her, he collapsed to his knees.  
  
It was her.  
  
Tears burned in his eyes as he saw her.  
  
She looked dead. She was pale, and her hair was knotted.  
  
Draco grabbed ahold of Hermione and held her tightly to his chest, sobbing.

She was cold.  
  
"Please don't die."  
  
"Please don't leave me."  
  
His sobs echoed through the air.  
  
After only a few moments, he cast a diagnostic test on Hermione as he gently laid her back onto her cot.  
  
She was alive.  
  
Barely.  
  
Draco was relieved but did not relax.  
  
He grabbed hold of Hermione and apparated.

~~ ~~

Draco apparated them to a safe house. Hermione had told him about it. It was fully stocked will all the medical equipment he would need to keep Hermione alive. As soon as they got inside, Draco put Hermione on a table in the middle of an empty room.  
  
He waved his wand causing white shelves stocked with medical supplies to erupt from the ground.  
  
Draco did not know much about healing, but he grabbed as much as he could from the shelves. He tossed random potions into Hermione's bag, the one that she had when she was taken to Malfoy Manor. He had stolen it from Yaxley, a Death Eater when he had gotten a chance.  
  
Draco cast another diagnostic spell on Hermione, trying to decipher what it meant. He cast every spell he knew, and he occasionally put drops of potions in her mouth. He would even use shock spells.  
  
He had no clue what he was doing.  
  
He kept on casting spells until something good happened. Every once in a while, something would alert Draco of something good. Liker her heart rate returning to normal, or her breathing steadying.  
  
He was desperate to keep her alive.  
  
Now that she was stable, he wanted to heal her wounds.  
  
Hermione had a deep gash on her forehead that was badly infected. Draco immediately cast multiple spells onto it, healing it as well as he could.  
  
He was surprised that he hadn't killed her yet. He was sure there were some spells that he used that didn't work well together. There was no stopping now.  
  
Hermione's arm was broken. Badly. Draco cast a bandaging charm but was not sure if it would have any effect.  
  
He healed her as well as he could before casting a reviving spell on her.  
  
Hermione shot up straight, clutching her heaving chest tightly. Draco darted at her and made her lay back down.  
  
"It's okay, Granger. You need to rest. Please." He pleaded.  
  
She didn't fight his pleas.

Hermione slept for hours as Draco kept watch. His wand remained in his hand at all times. He knew that someone had to be looking for him.  
  
Every couple of minutes, he would check the wards, put up new ones. Draco did as much as he could to help repel any Death Eaters from the area.  
  
He would check Hermione's diagnostics and cast new spells every so often. He was still so worried he would lose her. She was so close to death. Too close.  
  
When she would shift, Draco would run-up to her side. His eyes would frantically scan over her for injures he might have missed. Every new position she would lay in you reveal a new wound or miscast spell site.  
  
Then, when he had managed to heal her, he would lay up against an empty wall, not taking his eyes off of Hermione's chest.  
  
He wanted to make sure she was still breathing.

Sunlight began to flood through the windows by the time Hermione had awoken.

Draco jumped into action. Rummaging through the shelves for a pain-relieving potion.

Hermione groaned as she sat up. Her arms shook under her.

"Here," Draco hesitated. "take this. It will help."

"What is it?" She croaked.

"Pain relieving potion. You need it, Granger." He said, shoving the vile closer to Hermione.

Hermione didn't hesitate. She took the vile and popped off the cork, bringing the vile to her lips quickly.

The pained expression on her face melted away, but her muscles stayed tense.

She jolted up, swinging her feet off the table.

"I-I need to get back to Harry and Ron." She said quickly, taking her wand in hand.

"You can't," Draco replied, his voice tense.

"I need to help them, Draco. You need to let me help them."

"Granger, you don't know how much I wish you could help them, but you simply can't. It's not safe. I am not going to allow you to put yourself in harm's way. I love you too much to let you get yourself killed. I am not risking it."

"I don't care. I can't let my friends die."

Hermione's arms were crossed. Draco had to tell her.

"They are dead, Granger. All of them. The Order. Almost all of the Hogwarts students and teachers. Harry. Ron. Everyone, Granger. You need to stay here, or your name will be added to the list of the dead. I can't lose you."

Hermione simply froze.

"No...no they aren't" She rasped, looking as though her world was crumbling. 

"They are, Granger. I saw it with my own eyes. I am sorry."

"No." She stated again, her voice quavering slightly.

Her eyes fluttered shut.

Hermione's head hit the floor with a crack.

She was unconscious again.

Two cracks alerted Draco that someone had apparated to the safe house.

With another crack, Draco took hold of Hermione, and they apparated.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and kudos! It really helps!  
> -Keira <3


End file.
